


Seelies Cannot Lie, But They Can Fuck Up

by nhixxie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance?, and then i couldn't stop screaming about them, and then i made some edits of them as genderbent malec, i saw alexandra daddario and elodie yung and i was like yes bitch, it's a natural progression of events, one serious tag to make this worthy of a hugo award, so i wrote a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: “How do you know my name?” she asks—no, demands, and Magnus’ heart softens and flutters. He holds his Alec close while he regards this Alec with his eyes.'Oh my gosh,' he thinks, 'What a glorious day to be bisexual.'ALTERNATE SUMMARY: OG Malec meets genderbent Malec.





	Seelies Cannot Lie, But They Can Fuck Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelo/gifts).

> As I've noted on the tags, I saw Alexandra Daddario and Elodie Yung and my whole world imploded into genderbent!Malec insanity. It's a short one y'all! But I bear edits as well. Enjoy!

The following are the edits that spiralled me into my madness.

  
  
  
  


“Darling, don’t worry, we won’t assimilate into this dimension.” Magnus soothingly says as Meliorn pushes and pulls the gate into existence. “We have each other. We’ll be each other’s anchors.”

“What is this dimension going to be, even?” Alec asks, an eye narrowed, “Is there any way to know? God, what will we be?”

Magnus rubs Alec’s back affectionately. “I prefer to be surprised.”

Alec snorts, reaching back to teasingly pinch at the hand behind him. “Almost to a fault.”

“Are you two ready?” Meliorn asks, pushing the last bit of seelie magic needed to fully materialize the dimension entrance. “Remember, go in, get what you need, and get out. No dilly dallying.”

“Thanks, Meliorn.” Alec says, stepping forward, Magnus by his side, “We shouldn’t be long.”

They both step through the ornate gate, and with a few steps disappear thoroughly through the bilateral blue and red waterfalls of energy streaming towards their path. Meliorn is about to gently settle onto grass to start his watch, but stumbles to a pause, feeling his hands. He dusts it together and sees remnants of magic sizzle off his palms. 

“Well, I forgot that part.” Meliorn muses, “Shouldn’t kill them though.” He pauses. “Hopefully.”

When Alec and Magnus touch down into the dimension, they retain every single bit of what they brought in. Alec sighs in relief as he feels for his glamoured bow and quiver, but Magnus creases a brow, confused. 

“This isn’t right.” Magnus mutters, “This isn’t how dimensions work—”

Alec’s eyes widens in alarm, absorbing the situation in its entirety. “What’s wrong, Magnus?”

Magnus raises his gaze to Alec, after perusing every single item of clothing on his body. “What is the chance of us wearing the same exact clothing in two different dimensions?”

Alec’s throat runs dry. “None.”

“There’s something wrong—” Immediately Magnus is thrown chest first onto the ground by Alec, the _woosh_ of something flying past his ear like it’s a target for practice. They scramble to their feet, bewildered, and sees an arrow impaled onto the earth to their intimate left. _Shit. _

From afar they see a figure dressed in dark clothing, shadow hunter garb, a hood draped over his head as he draws another arrow from his quiver, nocking gracefully in place. If not for the shitty welcome, Magnus would appreciate the elegance. 

“Who the fuck is that?!” Alec furiously asks through ragged breaths, unglamouring his own weaponry, and nocking his own arrow and shooting two consecutive shots that would have been a dead hit to the chest. Unbelievably, the figure swerves like he knows the trajectory both of Alec’s arrows by heart. Magnus squints; he _knows_ those movements.

“Alec, wait,” Magnus says, feet stumbling forward, and Alec turns to him, alarmed but confused.

“I can’t, Magnus, he’s getting ready for another attack,” Alec grits, and flips a mechanism on the grip of his bow and it makes way for multiple arrow rests. He loads every single one with severe swiftness and just as he’s about to release, Magnus spots a wave of hot red magic coming their way like an angry tsunami.

“Alec!” Magnus shouts, pushing him behind his body as he pulses both arms in front of him, sending his own shock wave of magic forward, and the two angry walls of energy crash together like two monsters battling for dominance.

“Wait!” A voice erupts from the other side of the wall, “Magnus, stop!”

The voice is urgent but light, a female voice, addressing him—him? He actually looks at the roaring wall of energy before him, feels it against his veins—and realizes it’s his. Magnus feels the other side of the wall faltering, as if in doubt, but more so relenting to the request shot into the air. He decides to take a leap of faith and brings down his magic completely. He holds Alec protectively out of reflex, entirety clenched at what could come, but it doesn’t. The magic that once battles his drops to the ground and dissipates into thin air. 

The hooded figure walks closer, careful but confident, and Magnus couldn’t believe he doesn’t realize it right off the bat. Alec clenches behind him, reaching for another arrow, but Magnus holds his hand in place, soothing. 

“Just wait, Alec.” He murmurs carefully as the hooded figure comes close enough that they’re mere feet away.

He—_she_—brings down her the hood attached onto her leather jacket, and the realization hits. Shockingly beautiful eyes, dark hair, and the deflect rune sitting squarely on her neck. She even has the same authoritative expression on her face. Behind Magnus, Alec sputters, eyes wide. They both regard each other like aliens from other planets, not knowing whether to attack or to befriend.

“How do you know my name?” she asks—no, _demands_, and Magnus’ heart softens and flutters. He holds his Alec close while he regards this Alec with his eyes. _Oh my gosh. What a glorious day to be bisexual_. 

Magnus smiles sweetly, leaning forward. “How do you know mine?”

The girl’s expression twists in confusion. “I don’t.”

“Darling,” a voice sweet and languid as honey makes its way into their conversation, “If you know mine, then you know his.”

A glorious goddess of a woman suddenly stands before them all, cheekbones and jaws chiselled into fine, sweeping lines, sharp eyes narrowed in amusement, lips pulled at the corners in a knowing smirk. The armour of a gown she has on makes her look like something out of a mythological epic. She meanders just slightly behind the leather-clad girl, and though she looks like she’s just vaguely sauntered to the spot, there is a protectiveness in the way she slightly presses her chest against the other’s back.

This dimension’s Magnus lifts her gaze to the Alec Magnus stows behind him, before looking at Magnus himself. “You’ve got quite an Adonis over there.” She grins.

Alec blushes fiercely, Magnus could just feel it, and it tightens the hold he has over his hands. He chuckles. “Unfortunately, I don’t like sharing. Even if it’s with my own self.” 

The other Magnus settles with a satisfied grin on her lips. She snakes her arms over her own lover’s waist, pressing her close, chin slotted onto the ledge of a leather padded shoulder. “Neither do I. So back off.”

“Are you guys done?” Alec finally says, annoyed, but not emotionally strong enough to really part from the warmth of Magnus hands, so he stays, “Can someone actually say words that matter?”

“Come on, Magnus,” Other Alec says, her hand scratching softly at the cheek at closest reach, “Tall man’s right.”

Alec glares at her. “_Tall man_?”

Alec glares at _him_. “Am I wrong?”

Both Magnus giggle, and it’s just so _weird_.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus says, his tone full of mirth, “Meet Alexandra Lightwood. Something with Meliorn’s magic must have glitched, which caused us to manifest corporeally in this dimension.”

Magnus regards female Magnus with a smile, nodding appreciatively. “Love the dress.”

She regards him back. “Love the suit.”

Magnus watches as his female counterpart lovingly explains to Alexandra the intricacies of seelie magic that would make something like this possible. He sees the true smiles and soft touches exchanged, and it makes him encircle an arm around Alec’s waist, resting his head gently. Alec deposits a small kiss on the top of his head before speaking.

“I don’t get this.” He says, watching their counterparts as well, “But I’m glad I get to see it.”

Magnus smiles. “Me too.”

He wonders if there’s a chance they can stay a little bit longer.


End file.
